Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces Role Play Wiki
Welcome to the Kingdom Hearts: The Tirain Pieces Role Play Wiki This is the Tirain Pieces RP Wiki page! All information on Characters, history, and other common knowledge will be added to here, allowing Members of the RP and possible new members a quick, effective way to catch up and learn about our little story. Welcome the the battle for the Tirain! Any members of the RP will be needing a Wikia account so that they can edit pages and their characters' effectively! Roleplay Description Once the factions of Light and Darkness, back before the great Keyblade war, before the original X-Blade was forged, a war broke out between them, spearheaded by their leaders fought for control of the X-Blade. These leader's names were La-re, of the light, and Razton, of the dark. The war fought between this seven and thirteen, however, tore the world apart. This was the first time the worlds had been turn into shreds of what they were. These shards of the world we all knew, and began to flourish completely separate of each-other. There were no roads connecting them together, and most of the time these shards were so far apart from each-other that the span was mind-boggling. Eventually, these shards grew and grew, becoming expansive universes, each with their own purpose, their own people, dialects and actions developed, and it seemed as though the hardships would be over. That is, until one day, the Keyblade returned. With it, a group of men in black coats, the ends of the sleeves frayed and body's covered in a purple glow. Crusading through the universes one-by-one, the group has been stealing the light that makes the universes up, filling it with pure darkness, causing them to collapse in on themselves. But of course, with the return of the Keyblade, so is the return of those who fight for the light. But with so many new fighters, and no teachers to show , they must develop their skills from the start, and so, onto becoming a new fighter for the light... OC Highlights! Today's OC Highlight is Ovan Recol! Name: Ovan Recol Age: 18 Gender: Male Bio: Ovan isn't to keen on dealing with people. After having to deal with bullies through the younger part of his life, he has a lack of trust in others. Always believing he can handle matters by himself. Wants to protect innocent from any troubling force. Personality: Noble, kind, respecting, can't stand insults and resentful to anyone who annoys or angers him. Appearance: He looks like the man on the left side of Ultimus Grid's current Avatar on KH13.com Starting Keyblade: Trica: Has a blue "blade", square "teeth", white shoulder-armor like arm guard, and a V-shaped shield for a keychain. A confident fighter, and compitent, he so far has showen how good a person can be in the weirdest situations that we can be forced into, although he is still reluctant to join on conversating. Category:Browse